Victor Putin
Victor Alexandervich Putin or Victor Putin (ヴィクト・プーチン, Vikuto Pūchin) for short, is the main protagonist of the story. He is the father of Kiri Putin. Victor is a Chronos Ruler and is known as the ACE Ruler (ACE支配者 （エースルーラー）, Esurūrā). Appearance Victor is actually a 39-year-old man. However, he becomes younger day by day, due to the effect of the time covenant. Victo has short messy white hair and wears a white coat atop a red shirt and pants. Personality Victor is a very playful person. As shown in the first episode, Victo may act lazy and irresponsible, but in reality, he is a kind and sensitive person with a deep understanding of how people feel. He is also selfless as shown when he gave up some of his time to save his son and an innocent girl from harm. Though Kiri only, originally, saw his father as a gambler who didn't spend time with his family, his wife always showed affection towards him, implying that while he may be frivolous and a bit neglectful, he is very faithful to his family which is proven by his selfless actions towards them. When he is upset, Victor has a habit of saying harsh words, in which all the words he said were usually censored. Background On July 24th, 2002, his wife passed away. Victor was filled with so much grief and called for a Horologue. However, he eventually lost his memories. He took a blow from the Horologue and a time covenant was embedded in his body which made him grow younger as the days passed by. His wife entrusted their son, Kiri, to him. As such he promised to protect him and began to write his memories inside the diary to not forget about everything. Plot Abilities Time Manipulation: Cards: Victor is able to manipulate time. The object he rules over is the card, mainly the ACE Cards. * Slow Down: Like all Chronos Rulers, Victor is capable of slowing down the time of his object, being able to slow it down to an absolute crawl. Victor commonly uses this ability to form barriers and platforms out of his cards. ** Ultimate Defense - ACE SHIELD: Victor forms a barrier out of his cards, that are affected by Slow Down. * Speed Up: Like all Chronos Rulers, Victor is capable of speeding up the time of his object. At the start of the series, using Speed Up drained away Victor's time, due to an Horologue bite he had. This was negated when Victor's Time Covenant was repaired, allowing him to freely use Speed Up. ** ACE SHOT - Five Card Stud: A technique where Victor throws dozens of cards at his opponent, which due to being under the effects of Speed Up, cut the opponent to pieces, delivering major damage. Master Combatant: Victor is a very skilled combatant, capable of fighting the powerful Horologues and the Scion of the God of time, Aisrehdar. Great Speed: Victor is considerably fast, dodging multiple attacks from a Horologue. Keen Intellect: Victor is a very perceptive and tactical combatant, using multiple different strategies to defeat the more powerful Aisrehdar. Victor is capable of deceiving and tricking even very skilled opponents. Equipment Time Covenant: An orange sphere, which grants a Chronos Ruler their abilities. Victor's Time Covenant is located on the left side of his chest. His Time Covenant is a special one called UNIQUE, which was formerly used by Aisrehdar. It's capable of preventing Victor's time from being drained and use Slow Down and Speed Up simultaneously. Cards: Victo possesses a very large amount of playing cards, which he uses for combat. Anime & Manga Differences *In Episode 10, when Aiks was about to finish Victor off, Victor was saved by Blaze. However, in the anime, Victor was saved by Kiri instead. Trivia *In the one-shot version, his name was Shichikiri Sakaki. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chronos Rulers